1. Field of the Invention
The current invention herein relates to an improved apparatus and method for retaining and absorbing fluids during female menstrual periods comprising a multi-element apparatus and method, wherein the first element consists of an optionally reusable outer pad retention structure, and the second element consists of a single use disposable inner pad, said inner pad, not being an interlabial pad, but rather being a pad that touches the exterior surfaces of the vagina, said inner pad having unique features, said features rendering said inner pad of being capable of conforming to continuously changing vaginal geometries of a particular woman as a woman moves during her daily routine of walking, sitting, exercising, etc., while simultaneously retaining all menstrual liquid within said inner pad and not allowing any leakage into the outer reusable pad, thereby reducing the overall cost to the consumer, since the consumer need only purchase the replacement inner pads, and may reuse the outer structural retention pad. Further the apparatus and method allows for said inner replacement pad to be augmented by an supplemental inner replacement pad, similarly uniquely featured as the regular inner pad, in the event of an extremely heavy menstrual liquid flow. All pads (outer, inner, and supplemental inner) have breathable materials, to allow gas/vapor flow therethrough, thereby allowing for any heat buildup from the user walking, exercising, etc., to be continuously transmitted and vented through natural convection gas/vapor flow from the user's body out to the atmosphere.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art sanitary napkin type articles would consist of single use sanitary napkins or single use tampons. In both devices, the user needed to purchase an entire new sanitary napkin or tampon, each time, the sanitary devices were subjected to menstrual liquid. Some recent single use sanitary pads or napkins did have outer periphery fluid retention features, and there were also developed inter-labial pads which had the ability to conform to the varying interlabial geometry of each female consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,197 [“197”] discloses an “inter-labial pad” which is actually inserted into and between the wearer's labia and conforms to that interior geometry. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,243 [“243”] discloses an “inter-labial’ pad which is, in-fact, “inserted to a point of insertion”, between the labia of the wearer. The instant invention is not an ‘inter-labial’ pad as disclosed in the 197 and 243 patents, but rather a combination apparatus and method comprising an outer and inner pad, said inner pad not being placed or inserted ‘inter-labially’ but rather affixed over the exterior surfaces of the wearer's vaginal genitalia, and conforming continuously on a real time basis to an individual wearer as the surface geometry of said individual's vaginal genitalia continuously varies, during her active day comprising walking, running, sitting, standing, bending, etc. But none of the prior art had the ability to accommodate the ever changing exterior surface vaginal geometry of a particular female, as said individual goes through her busy full day routine, such as walking, sitting, exercising, etc., while simultaneously capturing all menstrual liquid and simultaneously allowing gas/vapor permeability from the vaginal surfaces of the user then out through all elements of the entire apparatus and ultimately to the atmosphere. The aforesaid unique features are accomplished in a less expensive multi-element inner and outer pad apparatus and method, wherein the inner pad is a less expensive optionally replaceable insert that continuously conforms to the outer surface variations of the vaginal area while simulataneously being capable of completely absorbing and retaining menstrual liquid, and the outer pad has the capability of being a reusable element to house and retain the inner replaceable pad. The inner disposable pad is constructed so as to not allow any menstrual liquid to come in contact with any part of the outer reusable pad. This invention also includes the option for the user to purchase and place an additional supplemental inner pad, to be placed in between the user's exterior vaginal surfaces and the regular inner pad, if the user is experiencing unusually heavy menstrual liquid flows. Further, All pads (outer, inner, and supplemental inner) have breathable materials, to allow gas/vapor flow therethrough, thereby allowing for any heat buildup from the user walking, exercising, etc., to be continuously transmitted and vented through natural convection gas/vapor flow from the user's body out to the atmosphere. This invention improves the consuming women's menstrual liquid retention, in a more effective, more comfortable, more environmentally friendly, and less costly manner. These novel advantages and features are something the women's sanitary napkin and tampon industry has not envisioned and this invention will change the future of the this industry. This apparatus and method is also better for the environment, as the amount of material that is discarded in the replaceable inner pad element, is far less than that of a traditional combined apparatus and method. The consuming female public wants more efficient, more comfortable, more environmentally more friendly, lower cost sanitary products, to handle their monthly menstrual cycles. This invention resolves the aforementioned prior deficiencies.